


Looking good in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet and unrelated Davekat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking good in the morning

He had been walking forever, and his red pair of converse were now dark with moisture from the rich ground underneath his feet. Green overlapped green and brown covered more brown, shades of light and dark colours fading into each other everywhere he looked, only varied by the oddly bright sunshine filtered trough the trees that were towering above him.  
God knows how old this forest was.  
Dave jumped up on the lower-hanging branches, climbing the tree fast as a ninja before settling halfway up and sitting down, leaning his back against the moss-covered wood. He allowed himself to take in the seemingly endless landscape for a moment, before deciding that nature is boring as hell and puling out his phone.

– turntechGodhead began pestering carcinoGenetist at 10:21 –

TG: karkat  
TG: omg karkat  
CG: HEY DAVE  
TG: okay so im bored as hell and i do what bro always does when hes bored  
TG: watch my little pony

He allowed himself a little smile as he chatted. He just adored how his conversations with Karkat always seemed to flow, going comfortably from kids shows to perversities to all the worries in the world, then back to perversities for a moment before a loving compliment war started.  
Jesus Christ, it was so horribly unironic, but Karkat was the romantic type and Dave had learned to deal with it over the course of this relationship.  
What would you expect when you were dating the master of romcoms.  
After a little while he let his phone fall back into his lap and he looked up, taking in the landscape that had seemed so boring before... And this time it was, strangely enough, far more beautiful.   
His phone buzzed, but he didn't even need to read the message to feel his heart flutter like an insecure butterfly, making him feel both restless and calm at the same time.  
He hardly ever believed a word of what Karkat said. Because, seriously, no one looks good in the morning. Not even Dave Strider, professional sexy beast and coolkid, looked as good in the morning as the troll was trying to convince him he did.  
It was very nice to be told that, though. Just knowing that someone would go out of their way to say things and make him happy gave him a very warm, very uncool feeling deep inside, making him smile ever-so-slightly without even realising it.  
He told his matesprit he loved him and would have to go now. He didn't give a reason though.  
Because he didn't even have a good reason. He just wanted to have a moment alone to stare at absolutely nothing and be in a nice mood for a change.

Sometimes you gotta do that.


End file.
